legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P3/Transcript
(Spore and the others are seen hanging out in Craig's room) Craig: Man nice work Spore! Jack: First game too! Spore: T-Thanks guys! Jack: Don't mention it! Craig: Wanna go another round? Spore: Nah. I still got a lot more stuff that I need to learn about. I think I'll continue on with Erin and Slimer. Craig; Okay man that's fine! Jack: We're here if you wanna keep playing! Spore: Okay! Erin: Thanks you two. Craig: No prob! (Erin nods before she, Slimer and Spore leave the room) Slimer: *Sigh* Erin: Fun right Slimy? Slimer: Aside from the tickling? Yeah. Spore: I'm having fun too! What else is there to see? Erin: Hmmm. (Slimer's stomach growls) Slimer: Hm? Erin: Hungry there Slimy? Slimer: Yeah. (Erin's stomach growls as well) Erin:... Slimer: You too? Erin: Yep. Meal time! Spore: Huh? Erin: Come on Spore! (Erin and Slimer head to the kitchen. Spore follows them where he sees Emily, Kyle and Lenny eating) Kyle: Hey guys. Erin: Hey. Lenny: What's up? Erin: Nothing, just getting some food. Slimer: Yep! Emily: Cool. (As Erin and Slimer go looking for stuff to eat Spore goes up to Emily Kyle and Lenny) Spore: Hello there. Lenny: Oh hey there Spore! Emily: What's up? Spore: Erin and Slimer are showing me things about humans and Targhuls. Lenny: Oh well if you wanna learn about Targhuls, I can help. Emily: Yeah we can help you learn about humans too! Spore: Really? Erin: Wait you guys wanna help too? Emily: Sure! Kyle: We got nothing important going on right now! Erin: Well okay then! Slimer: Thanks! Kyle: No problem! (Erin and Slimer sit down with snacks as Spore joins them) Erin: Mmmm! Slimer: Oh just what I needed. Spore: What is all this? Emily: Its food. Spore: That's food?? Erin: Yeah! Spore: Really? Slimer: Mmhm! Spore:.....That's not dirt though. Everyone:...……… Kyle: … Why... Would we eat dirt? Spore: It's food? Emily:...... Lenny: Uhhhhh..... Slimer: S-Spore? Spore: Yeah? Erin: Humans and Targhuls....don't eat dirt. Spore: HUH??? Emily: Its true. Spore: That's.... M-My mind is blown! Kyle: I mean the closest thing to dirt we eat is probably vegetables. Lenny: Yeah. Spore: Still, that's insane! Erin: You need to remember Spore. We're not plants like you. Spore: Y-Yeah. Right. Remember. Slimer: Hmm... Spore: Man I have a lot to adjust with. Erin: Hey you'll learn. Lenny: It took Targhuls time to learn human ways to. Kyle: Same for humans learning about Targhuls. Erin: And with how much their species changes, there's STILL so much out there to learn. Spore: I see. Erin: *Nods* Spore: Can I...try the food? Slimer: Sure! Erin: I can share the chips! Spore: Alright. (Erin hands Spore a few potato chips) Spore:..... (Spore takes a bite out of a chip) Spore:.... Erin: Well? Spore: Mmmmm! Slimer: *Smile* Spore: This is....pretty good! Lenny: Yeah aren't they? Spore: I'm surprised there's other good stuff besides dirt! Erin: Oh trust me you haven't seen how good it gets! Spore: Well I got to now! Slimer: Yep! Lenny: I like him. He seems chill. Kyle: Yeah he does. Spore: Thanks! Emily: Don't mention it! Spore: *Smile* Slimer: Well uhhhh, now what? Emily: Hmmm, well- (Murphy then enters the kitchen) Murphy: Hello. Erin: Oh hey Murphy! Murphy: Enjoying some snacks? Erin: Yep! Murphy: Cool. Spore: Oh is that Murphy? Murphy: *sees Spore* Oh. Is that the living plant Amanda mentioned? Emily: Yep! This is Spore! (Murphy walks up and climbs up to the table) Murphy: Ah. Hello there. Spore: Hi! Murphy: Hmmmm. (Murphy looks around at Spore's body) Murphy: Interesting specimen. Spore: Oh umm, thanks? Murphy: Mm. (Murphy goes up and feels Spore's hand) Murphy: Astounding. Spore: ?? Murphy: Pardon me if I disturb you my friend. I've never seen anything like you before. Spore: Uhhhh.... Erin: Trust me, he's harmless. Slimer: He's the smartest one in the house! Murphy: Hey, I'm one of them. There's a few good ones in here. Erin: True. Spore: Oh. Murphy: Man, this is amazing! I could learn a lot about this sort of phenomenon. Spore: Y-Yeah. You and me both. Murphy: *Nods* Erin: Say, you wanna help us teach Spore stuff Murphy? Murphy: I'd be most honored to. Erin: Great! (Slimer smiles before she sees Xylia walk into her room with a bit of sadness in her facial expression) Slimer:......Say guys? Emily: Hm? Slimer: Go on without me okay? Erin: Huh? Why? Slimer: No reason. Just gotta check on something. I'll be back don't worry. Emily: Umm, okay. (Slimer nods and gets up. It then cuts to Xylia lying in her bed) Xylia:.... (Slimer oozes in from under the door) Slimer: Xylia? Xylia: Yeah...? Slimer: Something up? Xylia: No. Just...a bit depressed is all... Slimer:....Avalos? Xylia:....Mmhm.... Slimer: Oh forget him he's just- Avalos: He's more determine then ever to kill all life. He already took the life of one of the Defender's closest friends.... Slimer: Xylia.... Xylia: It's my fault... Slimer: It's not your fault. Xylia: *Moans*....... Slimer:.......... Xylia:......... Slimer: Need a massage? Xylia;.........Yes.... (Xylia turns over and Slimer starts to massage Xylia's back) Xylia: *Sighs with relief* Slimer: Better? Xylia:....Getting there... Slimer: Okay. Xylia: *Sigh* You are WAY too good at this Slimer. Slimer: Heh, thanks! Xylia: Yeah.... (Xylia rests her head on the pillow as she starts to relax) Slimer: Need me to massage anywhere else? Xylia:........ Slimer: Xylia? Xylia: Go crazy.....It doesn't matter to me.... Slimer: You got it! (Slimer then oozes over Xylia's entire body) Xylia: ?? Huh?? Slimer: *Giggles* I'm gonna give you a full body massage! Xylia: Oh uhh, okay then. Slimer: *Smile* Xylia: This could be.....interesting. Slimer: Yep! (Slimer starts her massage) Xylia: ! Oooooh okay! That's weird. Slimer: *Giggle* (Outside the room, the others are seen waiting) Erin:....... Spore: She's not coming out is she? Emily: Not from the sound of it no. Spore: Oh. Erin: Well, let's get moving. (The group moves out. Outside, Halio is seen in the trees) Halio:....... TO BE CONTINUED........ Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts